Le Tantei Fantôme
by Kotori-chama
Summary: Aoko est une fille tout à fait banale, si on omet le fait qu'elle est la fille de l'inspecteur chargé d'attraper Kaitô Kid, qu'elle est amie avec une sorcière rouge, qu'elle va au lycée Edoka (oui, ça compte aussi!) et que.. Kudô Shinichi, mort assassiné, doit la hanter pour 100 jours ? Au rendez-vous, mystères, romance, rire, et bouteilles d'alcool ! Et si on attrapait Kaitô Kid ?
1. Chapter 1

**C**oucouuuuuuuu ! =D Hé oui, encore moi !

**J**'ai envie de remplir un peu le fandom, depuis que je sais utiliser le site.. J'espère que ça plaira à quelques personnes quand même x) Cette fois-ci, j'ai misé sur la totale originalité ! {Enfin, je crois ?} Ne me demandez pas comment l'idée m'est venue, je n'en ai pas la moindre idée ! Comme ça fait super longtemps que j'ai commencé à écrire ça.. Je ne sais vraiment plus du tout comment j'ai pu penser à une idée pareille ! Mais, en tous cas, voilà, le premier chapitre est, à compter de ce jour, sur vos écrans ;D

**J**e n'ai encore jamais lu de fiction avec pour thème principal Shinichi et Aoko.. Ni même une où ils se connaissaient, tout simplement ! Et c'est vraiment dommage, j'aimerai bien qu'ils soient potes, tous les deux x) Enfin bon, assez blablaté, je n'ai rien d'intéressant à dire en plus u.u

**O**h et puis, s'il vous plaît.. Ne fuyez pas parce que Shin-chan est censé être mort ! J'adore Shinichi moi-même, c'est mon personnage préféré, alors il n'y a pas vraiment de quoi s'inquiéter xD

**P**ar contre, c'est la première fois que j'écris en style romanesque, donc désolée si les expressions et la narration sont mal utilisés par moment, j'y suis pas du tout habituée !

**Note** : Dans cette histoire, Kuroba Kaito n'est pas ami avec Aoko! Ils ne se connaissent pas du tout. En fait, personne ne connaît Kaito en personne.. Pour le moment 8D

**Genre** : Romance, Humour, Mystère, Drama, et un soupçon de Surnaturel. {Disons que l'histoire n'aurait pas pu avoir lieu sans un peu de surnaturel u.u}

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages sont tirés de Meitantei Konan et de Magic Kaito, ils appartiennent tous à Goshô Aoyama-sensei [Pour le moment?]. Quand à l'idée originale, elle vient de Ginban Kaleidoscope [Que je conseille vivement, à ceux qui ne connaissent pas ! **] Et puis.. Quoi d'autre ? … Ah oui ! Kudô Shinichi est mon futur mari ! {Non, on ne s'en fout pas !}

* * *

Chapitre 1 : Un nouveau.. « colocataire »

- Nakamori !

La jeune fille qui venait d'être appelée se leva en sursaut.

- Ah ! H.. Hai ?

- Quelle est la réponse à cette équation ? _Demanda le professeur en pointant le tableau avec une règle en bois._

- 5 racine de 2.

- Et celle-là ?

- Pi au carré sur 3.

- Celle-ci !

- Valeur interdite.

- Exact.. _La jeune femme à lunettes laissa échapper un soupire._ Mais tu pourrais au moins essayer de suivre un peu le cours ! _Ajouta-t-elle, exaspérée._ Et éviter de dormir surtout..

- Ahah, désolée Sensei, _répliqua l'élève, en passant sa main derrière la tête, l'air gêné_.

La jeune élève qui venait de se faire crier dessus n'était autre que Nakamori Aoko, lycéenne de 17 ans. C'était une élève très intelligente, et sérieuse. Mais aujourd'hui, elle n'avait pas l'air très en forme..

- Psst, Aoko-chan ! Ce n'est pas dans tes habitudes de dormir en plein cours.

- Désolée Keiko-chan, mais je suis crevée. Mon père a encore laissé filer le Kid hier soir, et a passé toute la nuit à crier et râler, _s'expliqua la jeune fille, s'énervant au fur et à mesure de son récit. _Une fois encore.. Il n'a pas arrêté de me répéter que la prochaine fois serait la bonne, qu'il jetterait ce fichu voleur en prison, qu'il en ferait de la chaire à pâté.. Et qu'il l'enfermerait derrière les barreaux une bonne fois pour toutes.

- Aaah. _La meilleure amie d'Aoko ne put s'empêcher d'esquisser un grand sourire moqueur._ Et du coup, tu n'as pas pu dormir , évidemment. Mais, en même temps, il ne faut pas te plaindre à ton père ! _Ajouta-t-elle, des étoiles dans les yeux. _C'est tout de même Kaitô Kid ! L'insaisissable ! Tu m'étonnes qu'il n'arrive pas à l'attraper !

- Hum hum.. _Le professeur était venu se poster juste devant les filles. Elle avait croisé les bras, tapait du pied, et leur lançait un regard sévère._ Un problème, jeunes demoiselles?

- Non Sensei ! _rétorqua Keiko._ On parlait juste du Kid ! Vous avez vu sa prestation hier soir ? Il était vraiment génial !

On aurait pu être étonné par cette réponse, en temps normal. Or, on n'est pas en temps normal. On est au lycée Edoka, là. Et en plus, c'est de Kaitô Kid dont il s'agit, quand même !

- Bien mieux que ça ! _Le décor fut remplacé par des coeurs et des petites étoiles_. Il a vraiment été formidable ! Comme d'habitude ! _S'empressa de répondre la jeune femme, qui était censé donner « l'exemple » à ses élèves._

- Raah.. _La Nakamori ne put réprimer un soupire face à ce spectacle désolant. _Vraiment, un voleur arrogant comme lui, avoir des fans.. Qu'est-ce qu'elles lui trouvent ?

- Un problème, Nakamori-san ? _Demanda le professeur, en fusillant la demoiselle du regard._

- Tu as dit quelque chose, Aoko-chan ? _Ajouta Keiko, lançant un regard pas rassurant du tout à son amie._

- Ah, moi ? _Un sourire crispé se forma sur le visage d'Aoko._ Mais pas du tout, hahaha !

- Bien ! Reprenons le cours à présent.

En gros, on avait droit à une journée habituelle. Comme d'habitude, l'inspecteur Nakamori, chargé d'attraper et de mettre derrière les barreaux le voleur le plus recherché, l'insaisissable fantôme, le Gentleman cambrioleur, l'Arsène Lupin des temps modernes, Kaitô Kid !, .. a une fois encore lamentablement échoué dans sa mission, et laissé s'échapper le criminel numéro 1412, Kid, avec un joyau d'une valeur inestimable, qu'il rendra certainement d'ici deux jours. Ce magicien blanc de la nuit, toujours présent sous un beau clair de lune, avait disparu il y a de cela 8 ans, et est de retour depuis voilà 6 mois, plus en forme que jamais, avec en bonus un fan-club ! Pas qu'il n'en avait pas un avant mais.. Celui qui existe à présent est bien plus important, bien plus renommé, et s'agrandit de jour en jour.

Mais, même s'il y a des personnes qui l'adorent, l'admirent, le vénèrent, pour ses grands talents de magicien, son charme fou, et son côté mystérieux et moqueur qui ferait craquer n'importe quelle fille (ou garçon?), il y en a aussi qui ne le supportent pas, comme certains policiers, d'autres voleurs, les personnes qui se font cambrioler (Enfin.. parfois ?), l'inspecteur Nakamori (même si ça reste à vérifier), Aoko-chan qui commence sérieusement à en avoir ras-le-bol, ou encore un jeune détective métisse prêt à tout pour le capturer...

- Des fois, on se demanderait presque comment cette crapule peut être autant appréciée.

- A qui le dis-tu, Hakuba-kun.. Il t'a échappé à toi aussi, hier soir, pas vrai ? _Questionna la Nakamori._

- Effectivement, il était d'ailleurs -encore!- en retard de 18 secondes ! _Hakuba Saguru était particulièrement consterné._ Même pas fichu d'être à l'heure. Dire qu'il s'est fait la malle, avec le bijou, une fois de plus..

- Il faut espérer que vous l'attraperez la prochaine fois, _soupira Aoko en s'adossant contre sa chaise, et en fixant le plafond._

Le cours de Mathématiques toucha à sa fin. La cloche retentit, et les élèves se dirigèrent vers le gymnase, lieu de leur prochain cours, où ils avaient sport.. Volleyball pour être plus précis.

* * *

États-Unis Los Angeles.

**_Ce_** soir-là, alors que la pleine lune dominait la ville, personne n'aurait pu se douter qu'un tel drame allait se produire.. Et surtout pas _**ce**_ jeune homme, pénétrant discrètement dans _**cette**_ étroite ruelle, qui, sans le savoir, était suivi par _**cette**_ personne, qu'il cherchait justement à fuir. Mais quand il s'en rendit compte, il était déjà trop tard. A peine eut-il le temps de lever la tête qu'il écarquilla les yeux, en voyant tomber à toute allure une immense barre de fer qui se fracassa directement sur lui. Et en haut de l'immeuble à côté duquel passait _**ce**_ jeune homme, on pouvait apercevoir dans la pénombre la silhouette de _**cet**_ homme vêtu de noir, aux longs cheveux argentés, un grand sourire des plus effrayants ornant ses lèvres, qui parlait, semblerait-il, à lui-même.

« Adieu, Kudô Shinichi. Et bon voyage en enfer, hahaha ! »

* * *

Lycée Edoka.

- Kyaaaah !

Aoko venait une fois de plus de tomber en arrière, après s'être pris un ballon en pleine figure.

- Aïe !

- Aoko-chan ! _S'écria Keiko en se ruant vers son amie._ Tu vas bien ?

- Un peu.. _répondit la jeune fille en se massant la tête._

C'était quand même le 5è ballon qu'elle recevait dans la tête... Il fallait peut-être penser à utiliser un peu les mains, non?

Une jeune fille aux longs cheveux et aux yeux rouges, et à la beauté incomparable, qui faisait partie de l'équipe adverse, regarda longuement sa camarade avant de lâcher :

- Alors, Nakamori, pas cap de faire mieux ? Tu devrais faire plus attention ! Si tu n'arrives pas à renvoyer la balle, tâche au moins de l'éviter !

- Rolalaa.. _La fille de l'inspecteur de police arborait à présent une mine boudeuse, tout en détournant son regard._ Ce n'est pas comme si je le faisais exprès.

- Ne te vexe pas pour ça, _lui chuchota son camarade le Détective._ Tu sais bien que c'est sa façon à elle de te montrer qu'elle s'inquiète pour toi.

- Oui, _sourit Aoko_. Mais j'en ai tout de même assez de me prendre sans cesse des trucs à la figure !

- Certes.. Tu as une grosse trace rouge et ronde au visage, c'est vrai, mais-

Saguru ne put terminer sa phrase, qu'il se retrouva les yeux écarquillés, et la bouche légèrement entre-ouverte.. Pour faire simple, il mimait parfaitement la personne « surprise, étonnée, stupéfaite, choquée ». En effet, Aoko venait de recevoir un sac à l'arrière de sa tête.

- Na.. Nakamori-san ?!

- Oups, désolé ! _S'exclama un vieil homme à l'air incompétent, qui n'était autre que leur professeur d'éducation physique_. Mon sac m'a glissé des mains..

- Aoko-chan ! _Keiko s'empressa de courir vers sa meilleure amie_. _Décidément, les cours de volley, ce n'était vraiment pas pour elle !_

- Mais il y avait quoi dans ce sac, au juste ? _Se demanda Akako en fixant le projectile qui avait assommé son amie._

* * *

Infirmerie.

- Aaah..

La belle au bois dormant ouvrit légèrement les yeux. Elle venait de se réveiller, avec un mal de crâne horrible, certainement dû au fait qu'elle avait reçu un coup assez violent.. Mais aussi, que sa vue ne s'était pas encore habituée à la lumière. Elle cligna des yeux plusieurs fois, avant de les ouvrir pour de bon, tout en inspectant les lieux autour d'elle.

- Enfin réveillée, Nakamori-san ? _Un grand homme à lunettes et en blouse blanche s'approcha d'elle._

- Araide-sensei.. ? Bonjour...

- Tu m'as l'air encore un peu sonnée, mais ne t'en fais pas, tu n'as rien de grave.

« Rien de grave, mon oeil ! J'ai un de ces mal de crâne ! Ce (Biiiip), il n'y est pas allé de main morte ce coup-ci ! »

- Tu ne crois pas si bien dire..

- .. Ah ? _Le docteur semblait étonné d'être soudain tutoyé. En fait, il n'était même pas sûr que c'était à lui que s'adressait la jeune fille à ce moment-là._

- Euh.. _La demoiselle se rendit alors compte que quelque chose clochait._ Une minute.. Je.. Qu'est-ce que.. ?

« Ah, oui ! Il ne m'entend pas alors.. Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai mal ! Il a du m'ouvrir la tête ! … Oh mais que dis-je.. Je ne suis plus censé avoir mal, non ? »

- Quoi ?! _Aoko se redressa et regarda partout autour d'elle_. Mais.. Qui c'est ? Qui vient de parler ?

- A part toi et moi.. Il vaudrait peut-être mieux que je t'ausculte une fois de plus.. Sait-on jamais.

- Mais non Sensei ! Je.. C'est juste que..

« Ah ! Mais oui ! Du Japonais ! C'est ça ! … Je ne me rappelais pas que je maîtrisais si bien la langue, héhé !»

- Quoi ? _La lycéenne était à présent très pâle._ Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ?

« Oh, désolé désolé ! Je me tais maintenant. Motus bouche cousue ! »

- Hé ? Mais qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? Qui parle là ? Qui es-tu ?!

- Nakamori-san.. Tu es sûre que tu vas bien ? Le coup que tu as reçu a peut-être laissé quelques séquelles..

- Non non, c'est bon ! _Aoko se releva d'un coup, et courut vers la sortie._ J'ai quelque chose à faire, merci Sensei !

- Que.. _L'infirmier regardait à présent en direction de la porte grande ouverte, l'air sceptique. Il avait sérieusement l'impression d'avoir raté un épisode._ Eh Bien.. De rien.

* * *

Toilettes des filles.

Aoko se tenait debout face à la glace, et se regardait dans le miroir, des sueurs froides perlant sur son visage. Elle ne comprenait pas.. Qu'est-ce que c'était, cette voix ? Et pourquoi est-ce qu'elle était la seule à l'entendre ?

- Je deviens folle ?

« … »

- Rien.. Pas de bruit.. _Elle se jeta un regard blasé_. Je suis définitivement folle. Et en plus, je parle toute seule. _Elle se donna quelques claques sur les joues, histoire de se __"__réveiller__"_. Allez Aoko ! Faut y retourner, maintenant !

Après avoir prononcé ces quelques mots, l'adolescente sortit des toilettes afin de retourner en cours, sans savoir que quelqu'un avait entendu tout ce qu'elle avait dit, et affichait sur son visage un sourire en coin tout en regardant la jeune fille "s'éloigner".

* * *

- Je suis rentrée ! _Avertit Aoko en franchissant le pas de porte de chez elle_.

- L'idiot ! L'abruti ! Il a osé ! _Nakamori Ginzô courrait partout dans la maison, en s'énervant sur l'audace d'un certain voleur qui l'avait encore foutu en rogne._ Il s'est bien fichu de moi hier, et là, il revient déjà !

- …, _furent les seuls mots qu'Aoko put lâcher. Elle resta longuement au seuil de la porte à regarder son père s'exciter en courant dans tous les sens._ Bonjour, Papa.

- Aoko ! _L'inspecteur de police se rua vers sa fille_. Tu vas devoir manger seule ce soir, Kid revient demain ! Il faut que je me rende immédiatement sur le lieu du vol.

- Ah.. Quelle surprise.. Je ne m'y attendais pas du tout. _Répondit-elle sarcastiquement. C'était vraiment dur à deviner tout de même. Kid attaque demain ? Rien que ça ?_

- Cette fois-ci.. _Commença Ginzô, des flammes brûlant dans ses yeux_. J'aurais ta peau, Kid ! _Et sur ces mots, il sortit précipitamment de chez lui, sans demander son reste_.

- … Bonne journée, Papa,_ souffla-t-elle en fixant la porte, blasée_. Vraiment...

« Il ne serait pas un peu toc-toc ? »

- Quoi ? _Aoko sursauta en entendant de nouveau cette voix. _Mais.. Qui a parlé ? Qui est là ?!

« Calme-toi ! Je.. Je suis.. Euh.. C'est un peu dur à expliquer en fait. _Un rire nerveux se fit entendre_.»

- Tu peux commencer par sortir de ta cachette !

« Ah.. Tu veux me voir.. Je ne sais pas vraiment si c'est possible. Tu pourrais essayer en.. fermant les yeux, peut-être ? »

- Pour que tu m'attaques par surprise ? _S'énerva-t-elle_. Tu me crois si bête que ça ?!

« Mais pas du tout ! C'est juste que.. Fais-le, tu comprendras. »

- Hum..

Aoko ferma délicatement les yeux, l'air méfiant. Une silhouette commença alors à se former dans sa tête, d'abord noire et floue, mais elle s'éclaircissait et devenait de plus en plus nette, jusqu'à ce que la jeune fille puisse clairement distinguer un jeune garçon d'environ son âge, les cheveux bruns, au regard azuré, qui semblait la regarder d'un air gêné. La jeune fille garda les yeux fermés, mais fronça tout de même les sourcils, pour mieux se concentrer.

- C'est... _Commença-t-elle._

« C'est bien moi. »

- Wo-Woah ! _S'exclama-t-elle, ouvrant les yeux en sursautant_. Le type que j'ai vu parle en même temps que cette voix !

« C'est normal, puisque c'est moi... Je suis Kudô Shinichi. Je suis.. Mort, il y a un peu plus de 4h. »

A cette entente, la Nakamori ne put s'empêcher de paniquer. Elle pâlit soudainement, et lâcha en bégayant.

- Un fan.. Fan.. Fantôme ?

« Pas tout à fait. Je suis parti dans l'autre monde, mais pour diverses raisons, je n'ai pas pu y rester. Et comme tu étais la personne la plus compatible avec moi au moment de ma mort.. J'ai du intégré ton corps. »

- Quoi ?! _S'exclama-t-elle, les yeux écarquillés_. Comme ça ? C'est une blague ?

« Non.. Mais- »

- Pas question ! Je suis totalement contre ! Sors de mon corps !

« Ahaha, j'aimerai bien. Malheureusement, je ne peux pas. Pas avant 100 jours. »

- Pardon?

« Dans 100 jours exactement, je m'en irai ! Pour mourir définitivement, hanter un être corps.. Je ne sais pas. Mais je m'en irai. »

- Non.. C'est impossible.. Je.. Je deviens folle. C'est sûr, je deviens carrément cinglée. Je perds la tête. C'est sûrement le coup que je me suis pris tout à l'heure qui me fait délirer !

« Non, justement, c'est à cause de ce coup que tu as été la plus compati- »

- Tais-toi, toi ! Tu n'es qu'une hallucination ! _Sur ces mots, Aoko se dirigea vers la salle de bain._

« Mais puisque je te dis que- ! »

- Lalalalalaaaaa~ , _"chanta"-t-elle tout en se bouchant les oreilles_. J'entends pas !

Le jeune "fantôme", bien que dans le corps d'Aoko, lançait clairement un regard blasé à la jeune fille. Sur quelle tête de mule était-il tombé ? Aoko entra ensuite dans sa salle de bain.

« Hé ? »

L'adolescente continuait à fredonner une mélodie tout en se déshabillant. Le visage du garçon se teinta d'une couleur rouge écarlate.

« Tu.. Tu fais quoi là au juste ?! »

- Lalala, _chantonna-t-elle._

_« _Mais- »

- Ah ! _S'exclama-t-elle en s'installant dans son bain bien chaud, qui était déjà prêt_. L'eau bouillante, ça m'a toujours calmée.

_« _Oui ben c'est trop chaud. Et puis en plus tu- »

- Mais pourquoi je t'entends toujours, toi ?! S'énerva-t-elle en sortant de l'eau.

_« _Noooooooon ! _S'écria-t-il, les joues totalement rouges._ »

- Qu'est-ce que t'as à crier comme ça ?! Tu me casses les oreilles !

_«_ Je.. Tu.. Tout ce que tu entends, vois.. Euh.. Il.. Il en va de même pour moi.. »

- Quoi ? Comment ça ? _Demanda la jeune fille avant de jeter un regard à son corps dénudé_. Que..

_«_ Oh non.. _Les joues du jeune homme atteignirent une teinte de rouge qui est encore inconnue des scientifiques à nos jours. Son visage s'était tellement empourpré que de la fumée s'échappait d'au dessus de sa tête._ »

- Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaah ! _Hurla la jeune fille, en courant se chercher une serviette_. Je t'interdis de regarder ! Ferme les yeux, pervers !

« Mais pour que je ferme les yeux, il faut que tu le fasses d'abord, sinon je vois tout quand mê- »

- Tais-toi ! Je ne t'ai pas autorisé à parler !

Le prénommé Shinichi baissa la tête, l'air toujours aussi gêné. Ce que c'est effrayant, une fille.. Et autoritaire. Il n'en fréquentait pas beaucoup, mais pour le peu qu'il connaissait.. Et puis, d'abord, ce n'était pas de sa faute si elle s'était déshabillée, non ? Pas faute d'avoir tenté de la prévenir ! Mais.. Même. Il se sentait tout de même extrêmement mal à l'aise. Parce que, c'est vrai, il en a quand même un peu profité. Un tout petit peu. Mais juste un peu. Pas qu'il était pervers mais.. Il ne le faisait pas exprès, de toutes manières.

- 100 jours.. 100 jours.. Tu rigoles hein ? Et je fais comment pour m'habiller, me changer, me doucher ?

« Ah, non ! _Paniqua-t-il_. Pas question que je vois ça ! Trouve un truc ! »

- Toi.. _Aoko commençait sérieusement à s'énerver. Une veine tapante était apparente au niveau de son front, signe qu'elle allait bientôt péter un câble_. Parce qu'en plus, c'est toi qui dis ça.. J'ai envie de t'arracher les organes.

« M-Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes enfin ? _Laissa échapper Shinichi, un rire nerveux accompagnant ses paroles. Il le savait. Cette fille était vraiment flippante. _»

- Tu ... M'énerves ! _Elle donna un coup de poing de toutes ses forces dans le mur, jusqu'à le fissurer. Son teint s'assombrit alors. La vache, ça fait mal._

« AAAAAAAAAAAAAAIE ! _Shinichi criait et sautillait partout dans la tête d'Aoko, tout en se tenant le poignet._ Non mais t'es pas bien ? Tu sais que ça fait mal ?!»

- Bougre d'idiot ! _Cria-t-elle en se tenant la main._ C'est moi ai mal !

« Ouais ben moi aussi ! _S'énerva-t-il. _»

- Oh.. _Elle était assez surprise par cette révélation._ Vraiment ? _Un sourire sadique se dessina sur ses lèvres, et elle se mit alors à se tirer la joue. _

« Aie.. Aie aie.. Arrête. Lâche ça, ça fait mal. »

- C'est le but, abruti ! _Expliqua-t-elle en tirant encore plus fort_.

« Aie aie aie.. 100 jours avec cette folle.. »

- Aie.. _lâcha-t-elle, en libérant sa joue pour ensuite la frotter_.

« Non mais quelle idiote ! Tu te blesses aussi ! T'es vraiment pas maligne ! »

- J'ai pas besoin de tes remarques !

« Et moi de tes coups ! »

- Tu en veux encore ? _Demanda-t-elle faussement, en "lui" lançant un regard assassin_.

« Pfft.. _Shinichi laissa échapper un petit rire. D'accord, elle est effrayante, mais quand même.. C'était marrant de la voir réagir comme ça, non ? _»

- Qu'est-ce qui te fait rire ?

« Rien rien.. Enchanté, Nakamori Aoko !»

- Huh ! Eh ben pas moi ! Sors de mon cooorps !

« Tu cris toujours autant ?»

- Rah.. Tu m'énerves..

« Oui, apparemment, j'ai un don pour énerver les gens ! Faut croire que c'est vrai, même mort, je continue, _lâcha-t-il en ricanant_.»

- "Mort".. Mais.. Tu as quel âge ?

« 17 ans, tout comme toi, _sourit-il_.»

- Si jeune ? Mais.. Et comment tu connais mon nom ? Et mon âge ?

« Oh, c'est simple ! Depuis ton réveil à l'infirmerie, je suis avec toi. J'ai donc eu le temps d'entendre les gens t'appeler par ton nom et ton prénom, et tu m'as l'air d'avoir 16 ou 17 ans. J'ai eu le temps de voir aussi que tu étais une fille intelligente, assez extravertie, très appréciée de tes camarades, qui s'énervait quand même rapidement, qui avait horreur du volley, et puis.. Tu crois aussi que tu es complètement folle, d'après ce que j'ai pu constater dans les toilettes !»

- Que.. Quoi ? Héé, tu étais là alors ?

« Oui, mais j'ai préféré ne pas te répondre à ce moment-là. Tu avais l'air assez troublée, et j'avais moi-même besoin de me trouver quelques repères.»

- Eh bien.. _La jeune fille était vraiment stupéfaite._ C'est possible de comprendre tout ça rien qu'en observant les gens ?

« Peut-être pas n'importe qui pourrait le faire. Mais.. Pour un détective, c'est la moindre des choses, _dit-il, un sourire mystérieux collé aux lèvres_.»

- Un.. détective ?

« Bah.. Je ne suis rien d'autre qu'un esprit, pour le moment ! Qui se retrouve obligé de hanter le corps d'une jeune fille.. Pendant 100 jours.»

Aoko garda le silence quelques instants en repensant aux dernières paroles du "détective fantôme". 100 jours, qu'il a dit ?

- Attends un peu, je te parle normalement là ? Mais.. En fait, je parle toute seule ! J'en suis sûre, je suis folle. J'en suis même persuadée.

« Oui, j'avais cru le remarquer, _soupira-t-il_. Sur les 7 milliars d'habitants existant ici sur Terre, il a fallu que je tombe sur une fille complètement givrée.»

- Toi... _s'énerva de nouveau Aoko. Qu'il est énervant celui-là ! Elle se piétina le pied droit de son pied gauche._ T'es vraiment agaçant !

« Aie ! Arrête ! Mais j'ai rien dit ! Et puis ça fait mal ! Bon sang, en plus de ça, c'est une sado-maso !»

- Tais-toi, pervers !

« Oui ben enlève ton pied.. _pleurnicha-t-il_.»

- 100 jours.. _soupira-t-elle en lâchant prise, tandis que le jeune homme se massait le pied_. C'est un cauchemar..

« C'est une folle.. _souffla-t-il. _»

- Quoi ?! _Demanda-t-elle, menaçante._

« Rien, rien.. _répondit Shinichi, tout en se massant le pied. _»

* * *

**F**in du premier chapitre ! \o/

**H**é oui, déjà x) Alooors, qu'en pensez-vous ? (a) Je sais que les personnages peuvent paraître légèrement OOC mais c'est pour prendre ses repères ! De toutes façons, on ne connaît pas « réellement » le caractère d'Aoko, même si on sait qu'elle s'énerve souvent contre Kaito qui joue au pervers.. Et qu'elle est quand même gentille et douce, hein ! Et puis, je pense que dans une situation pareille, Shinichi aurait quand même tenté de garder son calme, et aurait (peut-être) agi de cette façon-là ? En tous cas, il était obligé de dire qu'il était détective, parce que bon.. « Kudô Shinichi ! Détective !» Il le dit tout le temps, ça aurait fait louche s'il l'oubliait cette fois-ci xD

**V**oilà voilà ! Je ne sais pas si la suite arrivera vite. J'essaierai, mais je ne promets vraiment rien-du-tout !

**E**n tous cas, merci de m'avoir lue jusque là ! A bientôt peut-être =D


	2. Chapter 2

Yooosh ! Comment ça va, les gens ? C'était bien, la fin du monde ? /PAF/

En ce 21 Décembre 2012, le second chapitre de Tantei Fantôme est enfin disponible sur vos écrans !

Merci à **ShainandChu** pour la review =D

J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira ! Il est quand même plus long que le précédent, il me semble ~

Je n'ai pas grand chose à dire cette fois, il me semble.. Et surtout, je suis un peu fatiguée, il est quand même 23h xD

Alors, bonne lectuuuure ! Et aussi, **BONNES VACANNNNNNNNNCES** ! {Et puis, Joyeux Nowel, et Bonne année, tant qu'on y est xD}

**Note** : Baka signifie Idiot, en Japonais. Très utilisé dans les mangas et les fictions, il me semble u.u

**Note(2)** : Vous ne rêvez pas jeunes gens. Je suis à fond sur les "Il me semble" xD

**Disclaimer** : Les deux MK (Magic Kaitô et Meitantei Konan) appartiennent à Gosho Aoyama-sensei ! Et puis, bientôt j'épouserai Shinichi, mais ça, vous le savez déjà 8D

* * *

Chapitre 2 : Un Squatteur pas si encombrant.

Depuis un bon moment déjà, Aoko était dans sa salle de bain, face à son miroir. Elle se regardait d'un air sévère, et avait les mains posées sur ses hanches. Elle semblait vraiment énervée.

- Bon, explique-moi maintenant. Qu'est-ce que tu fiches dans mon corps ?!

« Mais je n'en sais rien, moi ! _Shinichi était consterné_. Ça fait.. _Commença-t-il, en comptant sur ses doigts,_ 27 fois que je te le dis !

- Pourquoi tu es dans mon corps ?! Réponds !

« 28.. _Soupira-t-il. Quelle tête de mule, cette fille.._

- J'ai déjà du mal à te supporter !

« 'Faudra bien, pourtant.

- Et pourquoi tu es dans mon corps, déjà ?

« 29.. _Le jeune homme était affligé_. Je ne sais pas, je te dis ! Tu n'aurais pas quelque chose à faire pour t'occuper ? Apprendre tes cours, aller faire les courses, rendre visite à tes potes ?

Aoko s'auto-fusilla du regard à travers le miroir.

- Pour le moment, mon problème le plus important n'est autre que toi.

« Pourquoi ? _Soupira-t-il à nouveau. _Je ne méritais pas ça.._ Il se mis à marmonner quelques injures, en haussant le ton de plus en plus._ Conxard ! Tout ça c'est de ta faute !

- Hein ? Tu parles à qui ? _S'étonna Aoko_. Je suis une fille ! Et.. D'où tu m'insultes ?!

« J'insulte l'enflure qui m'a supprimé ! _Corrigea Shinichi, avant de passer ses doigts sous son menton_. Remarque, je ne suis pas vraiment supprimé.. Je suis toujours sur Terre après tout.

- Quoi ? De quoi tu parles ? Quelle enflure ?

« Ben, la pourriture qui m'a tué. Qui d'autre ?

- Tu.. Tué ?! _La fille de l'inspecteur écarquilla les yeux._ Tu veux dire que tu as été assassiné ?

« Euh.. Ahah, non mais, c'est pas-

***Ding Dong***

- Hé ?

« Oooh chouette ! Vive les sonnettes ! _Un grand sourire se dessina sur le visage de Shinichi, tandis qu'il sautillait dans tous les sens dans la tête d'Aoko._ On va ouvrir ?

- Rah, toi, tu te tais !

« Olala, t'es pas cool.. _Souffla-t-il en détournant le regard, l'air boudeur._

- Affligeant.. _Soupira Aoko en sortant de la salle de bain._

« Pfeuh, parle pour toi.

- Quoi ?!

***Ding Dong***

- Oui, oui, j'arrive ! _La Nakamori s'empressa d'aller ouvrir la porte. Quelle ne fut sa surprise lorsqu'elle découvrit son "invité"._

- Salut, Nakamori-san !

- Hakuba-kun ? Je peux faire quelque chose pour toi ? _Sourit-elle. Sourire que Hakuba Saguru lui rendit._

- Merci bien, mais je venais juste voir si tu allais mieux.

- Oh.. Oui, ne t'en fais, je vais très bien !

- Araide-sensei m'a dit que tu agissais bizarrement, donc je m'inquiétais.

« Ahah, tu m'étonnes ! Elle parlait un peu toute seule en même temps.

Aoko ignora les paroles du Détective Fantôme, et rougit légèrement, avant de répondre à son interlocuteur -en chaire et en os, lui-.

- Non, tout va pour le mieux, merci de te préoccuper de moi.

« ... Franchement, vous allez rester ici encore longtemps ?

- Toi.. _Marmonna la jeune fille. D'accord, elle voulait bien tenter de l'ignorer, mais quand même, faudra qu'elle y arrive aussi ! Et c'est vraiment très dur d'ignorer un fantôme insolent qui ne peut s'empêcher de faire des remarques à tout bout de champ._

« Invite-le au moins à rentrer manger un truc ! Il vient prendre de tes nouvelles, et toi tu le laisses à la porte. C'est honteux !

- Et si.., _commença Saguru, avant d'être poliment interrompu par sa camarade de classe._

- Mais tu vas te taire ?! _S'énerva Aoko._

Le détective métisse écarquilla les yeux, et parut quelques peu gêné.. Réaction tout à fait normale, penserez-vous. Shinichi, lui, mit sa main devant sa bouche, pour se retenir de rire. La situation était quand même comique.. Il ne se rendait pas compte que même s'il rigolait, peu de monde serait capable de l'entendre.

Aoko comprit finalement de ce qu'elle venait de faire, et de ce que cela impliquait. Elle se dépêcha donc de corriger sa bêtise :

- Je suis désolée Hakuba-kun ! Ce n'est pas à toi que je parlais !

« Physiquement, il n'y a que vous deux, là.

La jeune fille serra le poing. Elle fulminait littéralement. Si ce détective n'était pas déjà mort, elle se serait elle-même chargée de son meurtre !

- Pas à moi ? _Saguru arqua un sourcil._ C'est-à-dire ?

- C'est un espèce de moustique qui me casse les oreilles depuis tout à l'heure, _sourit-elle innocemment._ Il n'arrête pas de faire de petits bruits agaçants autour de mon oreille, donc je finis par perdre patience, voilà tout.

« Bien trouvé... Hé, attends, c'est moi le moustique ?!

- Ah, _sourit Saguru_, je vois.

« Comment ça il voit ?! Non mais, je ne suis pas un moustique !

- Et sinon, tu.. Tu veux entrer boire un truc ?

- Avec joie, merci. _Et sur ce, l'un des plus importants ennemis de Kaitô Kid pénétra la demeure Nakamori, en se dirigeant vers le salon._

« Ah ben, finalement, tu suis mes conseils ! _Se moqua Shinichi_.

Aoko tenta d'esquiver la pique du "squatteur" et se concentra d'avantage sur son autre "invité".

- Attends moi ici, je vais chercher de quoi manger, _annonça Aoko avant de se diriger la cuisine._

- D'accord, _répondit simplement Saguru, en inspectant les lieux._

Pendant qu'Aoko sortait un plateau afin d'accueillir son ami comme il se doit, Shinichi "l'observa" un moment, puis il se décida à reprendre la parole :

« Alors, c'est lui ton petit ami ?

- H-Hein ? Comment ça ?

« Ben, ce type là, Hakuba, le détective, c'est ton petit ami ?

- Mais non, pas du tout, ce n'est pas mon-.. _La jeune fille s'interrompit, l'air surpris._ Comment tu sais qu'il est détective ?

« Oh, ça.. Il avait un badge accroché à sa chemise, où on voit la casquette de Sherlock Holmes. Je suppose que c'est un fan d'Arthur Conan Doyle, et des enquêtes, pas vrai ?

- Euh, oui, c'est vrai.. Mais si ça se trouve, c'est juste un cadeau qu'il aime bien, ou quelque chose du genre, non ? Enfin, je ne vois pas vraiment le rapport avec le fait qu'il soit détective !

« Ben, il a beaucoup de tics de détective.. Je peux te dire qu'il est très observateur, et qu'il analyse énormément les endroits où il va.. Et les gens avec qui il est. Rien que tout à l'heure, il "t'analysait", toi, mais aussi, j'étais avec toi au lycée pendant tout l'après-midi, et j'avais déjà remarqué ses.. Habitudes.

La Nakamori était époustouflée. Ce fantôme-là, il parle, il parle, mais il analyse beaucoup les gens lui aussi, non ?

« Et puis, il est à cheval sur l'heure ! Il a un truc à faire ? Depuis qu'il a sonné à ta porte, il a du regarder sa montre au moins 5 fois !

- Ah, ça, il veut toujours être précis quand il s'agit du temps.. Mais, si il analyse aussi bien les gens, comme tu dis, évite de m'énerver quand il est là, et il va finir par remarquer que quelque chose cloche ! En fait, ne me parle pas du tout, surtout quand je ne suis pas seule !

« Mais tu n'es jamais seule Aoko-chan.

- Oui je sais, tu es là toi, Monsieur le Squatteur, mais tu ne comptes pas.. Et depuis quand tu m'appelles par mon prénom ?!

« Oh, c'est vexant ça ! Et puis, ne fais pas de chichi, je suis mort de toutes façons, personne ne sait comment je t'appelle. Puis Aoko, c'est plus court, et plus mignon, alors pas la peine d'en faire tout un plat.

La jeune fille rougit légèrement à l'entente du mot "mignon", mais se reprit bien vite.

- Ça m'est égal !

« Mouais.. Et ce n'est pas de moi dont je parlais, quand je disais que tu n'étais jamais seule.

- Quoi ? _S'étonna la lycéenne_. De qui tu parles, alors ?

Le détective-fantôme sourit mystérieusement.. Il ne semblait pas décidé à répondre.

- Héé ! Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Explique-toi ! _Demanda-t-elle en regardant autour d'elle_. Qui est toujours là ?

« Je t'expliquerai ça quand ton petit ami sera parti.

- Mais ce n'est pas mon petit ami !

« Vraiment ?

- Parfaitement ! Et après ça se dit détective !

« Ben, vu comment il te regardait..

- Hein ? _La jeune fille rougit violemment_. Comment ça ?

« Si ce n'est pas ton petit ami, de qui s'agit-il, alors ?

- Un camarade de classe ! C'est un camarade de classe, rien d'autre ! Comme tu l'as si brillamment déduit tout à l'heure, il est détective. Avant, il habitait à Londres, il est métisse, d'ailleurs. Il est venu au Japon pour des vacances, et comme ça lui a plu, il est resté. Mais, je pense que c'était surtout pour Kaitô Kid, le "voleur fantôme".

« Kaitô Kid ?_ Shinichi tiqua à l'entente de ce nom, avant de passer sa main sous son menton._ Ça me dit quelque chose.. Ce n'est pas lui dont parlait ton père tout à l'heure ?

- Si, _reprit-elle en hochant la tête_. Mon père, c'est-à-dire l'inspecteur Nakamori, est chargé de l'attraper depuis plusieurs années déjà, mais il échoue toujours.. _Aoko serra les poings_. Ce voleur à la noix !

« Le voleur-fantôme, tu dis ?

- Oui. Voleur-fantôme. Tout comme toi, Monsieur le Détective-Fantôme ! En plus, vous êtes aussi insolents l'un que l'autre.. Vous ne seriez pas des frères cachés par hasard ?

« Ahah.. _Le jeune homme laissa s'échapper un rire jaune._ Je ne pense pas, non. Mais, j'aimerais bien le rencontrer ! On pourrait aller le voir demain, vu qu'il revient, non ?

- Ben.. Si tu veux, oui. Pourquoi pas ? _La lycéenne sembla réfléchir quelques instants à cette proposition, avant d'écarquiller légèrement les yeux._ Non, attends, pourquoi je te parle gentiment ?!

« Parce que t'appelles ça "gentiment", toi ?

- Toi ! _Aoko saisit une fourchette avant de se piquer la main avec._ Tais-toi !

« AARRGH ! _Shinichi grimaça de douleur_. Non mais t'es folle ?! Je le savais ! T'es masochiste !

La jeune fille fixa sa main pendant que son "colocataire" se plaignait. Nooon, il est sérieux ? Elle s'est à peine piquer la main avec les dents de la fourchette. Elle ne l'a pas fait fort, non plus. Qu'est-ce que c'était que cette chochotte ? Comment est-ce qu'il pouvait avoir aussi mal pour.. Ça ? A moins que la douleur ne soit amplifiée dans son cas ? Ce serait un problème, s'il à chaque fois qu'elle se blessait, il le ressentait plus vivement. Elle voulait bien le faire souffrir un peu quand il l'énervait mais, quand même, pas à ce point-là.. Sans oublier qu'elle était naturellement très maladroite. Il allait falloir qu'elle fasse plus attention !

Plongée dans ses réflexions, elle ne vit pas Saguru pénétrer dans la cuisine et s'approcher d'elle.

- Heu.. Nakamori-san ?

- Ah ?_ Aoko se retourna vers son interlocuteur_. Qu'y a-t-il, Hakuba-kun ?

- Eh bien, je trouvais que tu tardais et.. J'ai cru t'entendre parler ?

- Ah bon ? Ah, Ahah, c'est à cause de ce fichu moustique ! _Sourit-elle, l'air innocent._

« Non mais, je ne suis pas un moustique.. _Bouda le détective_.

- Oh.. Et, tu veux que je t'aide à déplacer les plats ?

« Quels plats ? Y'a juste une assiette et deux canettes.

- M-Merci, _s'efforça de sourire Aoko, bien qu'elle bouillonnait intérieurement. Il ne pouvait pas se taire, ce squatteur ?!_

Le détective métissé sourit à la jeune fille, avant de changer radicalement de sujet.

- A propos, tu savais que Kaitô Kid revenait demain ?

- Euh, oui mais.. Comment tu peux être au courant ?

- J'ai reçu une carte venant de lui, en rentrant chez moi. Il me prévenait et me donner un code à déchiffrer. Il veut sans doute que je me rende sur les lieux du crime parce que c'est plus "intéressant" quand je suis là ? Je l'ai entendu dire un jour que "ça rendait ses vols plus excitants".

« Ho.. Un voleur qui aime le danger et l'adrénaline..

- Il court à sa perte en me mettant au courant !

« Ho-Ho.. Quel frimeur..

Aoko esquissa un petit sourire devant le dialogue invisible des deux détectives.

- Donc, tu y vas, demain ?

- Non, malheureusement, je ne pourrais pas.

- Hein ? _La jeune fille écarquilla les yeux._ Hakuba-kun ? Rater un vol du Kid ?! _Elle lui saisit la joue et se mit à tirer de toutes ses forces_. C'est toi, sale voleur ? Tu te fais passer pour lui ?!

- Aie aie aie ! Non, pas du tout ! _Le lycéen aux cheveux clairs se dégagea avant de se frotter la joue. Bien que l'inspecteur Nakamori lui fasse toujours le coup, il ne pouvait décidément pas s'y habituer !_

- Oh.. Désolée alors.

« C'était quoi cette réaction ? Quand je te traite de sado-maso, c'est vraiment pas des paroles en l'air hein !

La fille de l'inspecteur tiqua du sourcil, signe qu'elle se retenait pour ne pas s'énerver.

« Une minute.. Ton voleur est doué pour se déguiser ?

Elle hocha de la tête discrètement, quelques peu étonnée. C'était si évident ? Comment est-ce qu'il a pu comprendre ça ? Si ça avait été elle, l'idée qu'une personne puisse se faire passer pour une autre en ayant un déguisement aussi réussi ne lui serait jamais venu à l'esprit. Surtout que Shinichi ne connaissait pas Kaitô Kid avant aujourd'hui.

« Voilà qui était intéressant..

Le "colocataire" sourit malicieusement, tandis que les questions continuaient de fuser dans l'esprit d'Aoko. Ne serait-il pas un trop confiant ? Ce garçon.. Il n'était décidément pas ordinaire. Et là, elle ne parlait même pas du fait que ce soit un fantôme qui partageait son corps.

- Je suppose que ton père s'est déjà rendu sur les lieux du vol ? _Reprit Saguru._

« Tu supposes bien.

- Tu supposes bien, _répéta la Nakamori._

- Et tu vas y aller ?

« Et comment ! Et je l'attraperai, moi !

- Et comment ! Et je l'attraperai, moi !

- Vraiment ? Tu penses en être capable ? _Demanda l'Hakuba en haussant un sourcil._

« Bien sûr, je ne suis pas un incompétent, moi !

- Bien sûr, je ne suis pas.. Mais qu'est-ce que je raconte, moi ?

« Hé ! _Le jeune fantôme n'était pas d'accord avec la phrase prononcée par "sa colocataire". Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle ne le rabaissait pas un peu, ce petit prétentieux ?_ Tu dois continuer à répéter ce que je dis !

Aoko sourit, l'air innocent, tandis que Shinichi soupirait en croisant les bras et en gonflant une joue, signe qu'il boudait.

« T'es pas marrante.. _Marmonna-t-il._

- Bon.. _Commença Saguru_, je.. Je crois que je vais y aller..

- Oh ? Maintenant ?

« Mais il n'a rien mangé ce bougre !

- Oui, tu as l'air d'avoir besoin de repos. Tu agis de manière.. Étrange.

- O-Oh ?

« Bah ! C'est pas nouveau, ça.

- Mouais.. Hé !

- Euh.. Oui ? _Demanda le jeune détective en haussant un sourcil._

- Ah.. Non. C'est.. Ce n'est pas à toi que je parlais.

- Au moustique ?

- Yup.

« Quoi ? Mais ! Je ne suis pas un moustique ! _S'indigna Shinichi._

- Bon, eh bien, au revoir, Nakamori-san. Repose-toi bien.

Shinichi pouffa de rire, attendant que Saguru s'en aille. Lorsque ce dernier fut hors de la maison, il se laissa éclater de rire. Il essayait tant bien que mal de parler, il arrivait à peine à aligner deux mots avec de repartir dans son fou-rire. Apparemment, il ne se rendait toujours pas compte que même s'il riait en présence de l'Hakuba, celui-ci ne l'entendrait pas.

- Ben.. Qu'est-ce que t'as ?

« C'était quoi cette façon détournée de te dire "Va te faire soigner ?" , _demanda faussement Shinichi après s'être calmé._

- Mais.. Mais si ça se trouve, il a raison ! J'ai besoin de me faire soigner ! J'entends toujours ce sale moustique me parler ! Ce-ça se trouve.. Je suis vraiment folle ?

« Bon, tu arrêtes de me traiter de moustique ?!

- Non, tu es censé en être un.

« Je suppose que devant tes amis, tu me traiteras à chaque fois de moustique ? _Shinichi affichait un air blasé. Comment diable cette fille osait-elle le comparer à un moustique ?_

- Tu supposes bien ! _Sourit-elle._

« Hé ! C'est ma réplique, ça !

Aoko arborait un grand sourire fier sur son visage, tout en se dirigeant vers la cuisine.

- Mais ne boude paas ! Tu veux manger quelque chose en particulier ?

Bien que Shinichi était étonné de ce soudain changement d'attitude envers lui, et ce changement total de sujet, il ne s'en plaignit pas, et se mit à réfléchir quelques instants.

« Hum.. Des crêpes !_ S'écria-t-il, des étoiles plein les yeux._ Avec tout plein de Nutella !

- D'accord, ça marche !

« Oh, attends ! Si tu manges trop de chocolat, tu deviendras **énorme** ! Aussi grosse qu'une baleine !

- Quoi ?! _Une veine était apparente sur la temple d'Aoko, signe qu'elle s'énervait à nouveau, et elle se mordit le poignet._

« Oï oï ! Arrête ça ! Ça fait super mal ! Je dis ça pour toi je te signale !

Et c'est ainsi qu'Aoko alla préparer des crêpes, ajoutant au Squatteur que ce serait leur dîner du soir, puisque de toutes manières, personne à part elle ne serait à la maison.. Comme d'habitude, en fait. Il faut bien l'avouer, même si devoir "partager" son "corps" avec un "garçon" ne l'enchantait pas, à ce moment là, elle était tout de bonne humeur. Pour une fois qu'elle était seule à la maison, elle ne se _sentait_ pas seule. Et ça la rendait heureuse.

D'ailleurs, en parlant de ça..

- Au fait, le fantôme !

« J'ai un nom je te rappelle..

- Oui, bon, ce n'est pas le plus important.

« Bien sûr que si ! Je m'appelle Kudô Shinichi ! Compris ? Alors cesse de m'appeler Fantôme, Squatteur, Moustique, ou je ne sais quoi d'autre ! Capiche ?

Aoko roula des yeux. Ça va, il n'allait pas en faire un drame quand même !

« En plus, je ne suis pas un fantôme, mais un ange.

- Mais oui, c'est ça..

« Ben, ferme les yeux, et regarde-moi bien.

- Hum ?_ La jeune fille s'exécuta, et elle vit de nouveau la silhouette du jeune homme apparaitre_. Oh ! Tu as une auréole sur la tête ?

« Hé oui, _sourit-il fièrement_.

- Mais, il y a erreur ! _S'exclama-t-elle en ouvrant les yeux, choquée._ Elles sont passées où, tes cornes de diable ?

« Aoko-chan.. _Le détective détourna le regard, blasé._ C'est méchant !

- Mais non, mais non. Enfin, bref ! Tout à l'heure, tu m'as dit que je n'étais jamais seule. Pourrais-tu développer ta pensée, à présent ?

« Ah, ça, _se souvint Shinichi en passant sa main derrière sa nuque. Il ne savait pas trop comment aborder le sujet._ Eh bien, en fait.. C'est ta mère.

A cette entente, la Nakamori se raidit. _Quoi ?_

« Ta mère. Tu sais, elle est toujours avec toi. En ce moment même, elle est aussi parmi nous.

- Mais, _s'énerva la jeune fille, avant de reprendre d'une voix tremblante_, qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?! Ma mère est.. Elle est.. _Elle finit par baisser la tête._ Elle est..

« Oui, je sais. Elle est décédée depuis trois ans, dans un accident de voiture.. Mais depuis ce jour, elle t'a toujours accompagnée où que tu ailles, et t'a toujours soutenue, quoi que tu fasses.

- Qu'est-ce que t'en sais ? _Demanda-t-elle en relevant légèrement la tête, les larmes aux yeux._

« C'est elle qui me l'a dit. Tout comme toi, tu as gardé contact avec les vivants, moi je peux voir ceux qui sont.. Devenus des anges, _sourit-il._

- C-Comment ça ? _Elle sécha les quelques gouttes d'eau salée qui embrumait sa vue_.

« Ta mère aussi a une auréole, tu sais ! _Expliqua Shinichi, très enthousiaste._ En plus, elle est plus grande que la mienne ! J'avoue en être un peu jaloux..

Aoko esquissa un petit sourire.

« D'ailleurs, depuis que je suis là, je la vois te regarder d'un sourire attendri. Et quand tu t'emportais en disant des bêtises et en m'engueulant, elle riait en disant que tu étais bien sa fille.

- Je vois. _La lycéenne affichait à présent un sourire franc, en fixant un point un invisible devant elle._

« C'est.. Troublant, hein ?

- Non, pas vraiment.. J'ai eu tout le temps d'être "troublée" par l'arrivée d'un Squatteur "chez" moi, alors..

« Oh ça va ! Ce n'est pas ma faute, non plus !

- Et ma mère, elle.. Elle est vraiment là ?

« Oui.

- Mais, "là".. C'est à dire ? Elle est bloquée dans mon corps aussi ? Ou..

« Non, _sourit Shinichi_. C'est, disons, "une âme libre". En ce moment, elle est devant toi.

Aoko contempla l'espace face à elle, avant de sourire franchement.

- Maman.. Merci.

« Hé, Aoko-chan ! Ferme les yeux !

- Hein ? Quoi ?

« Ne pense à rien. Ferme les yeux, et laisse-moi te guider !

- D'accord, _marmonna-t-elle, perplexe._

La jeune fille obéit au détective fantôme, et ferma les yeux tout en faisant le vide en elle. Sans s'en rendre compte, son corps se mit à se déplacer. Elle sentit alors ses bras entourer un objet invisible, avant de ressentir une profonde chaleur l'envelopper. Elle **_la_** voyait. Elle percevait **_sa_** silhouette. **_Son_** odeur l'entourait. C'était vraiment **_elle_**. Cette lumière chaude qu'elle tenait dans ses bras, c'était vraiment.. _**Elle**_. Elle arrivait même à imaginer un grand sourire doux ornant **_son_** visage. La jeune fille se sentait bien, rassurée.. Cette chaleur et cette douceur maternelle.. Ce que ça lui avait manquée ! Un grand sourire enfantin se dessina sur le visage d'Aoko. Elle tenait vraiment sa maman dans ses bras..

Cependant, cette présence commença à s'estomper peu à peu, avant que tout ne redevienne finalement "normal".

« Désolé, _dit Shinichi, ramenant sa "colocataire" à elle_, mais il faut croire que vous ne pouvez pas avoir de vrai contact pendant bien longtemps..

- Non. Je ressens toujours _sa_ présence auprès de moi, _l'informa Aoko en souriant_.

Shinichi resta silencieux un petit moment, avant de passer sa main sur son visage.

« Tu m'énerves, j'ai envie de pleurer maintenant..

- Quoi ? Mais.. Pourquoi ?

« J'en sais rien, moi ! Mais je deviens aussi sensible qu'une fille !_ Pleurnicha-t-il_.

- Oh.. Alors.. On va les faire, ces crêpes ?

Shinichi haussa les sourcils, étonné par ce brusque changement de sujet. Finalement, il sourit.

« Ouais ! _Reprit-il, enjoué_. Les crêpes !

Cette fille avait le don de changer de sujet comme si de rien n'était. Mais ça faisait plaisir au jeune homme. Elle avait beau crier sans cesse, s'énerver, et jouer la sado-maso.. Quand elle souriait et agissait si innocemment, ce qu'elle était attachante !

- J'en fais à la confiture et au miel.

« Heiiiin ?! Mais.. Mais.. Et le chocolat ?!

- Je ne veux pas ressembler à une grosse baleine, moi !

« Qu.. _Son visage se décomposa_. NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON !

Sur ce, "les deux jeunes gens" s'en allèrent pour la salle à cuisiner. Aoko s'amusait à taquiner le détective, et à goûter toutes sortes de crêpes, sur les conseils de Shinichi (bien qu'il la suppliait de manger des crêpes au Nutella). C'était pas des blagues, quand il lui disait que tout ce qu'elle ressentait, il en allait de même pour lui.. Même au niveau du goût ! Cependant, n'étant allergique à aucun aliment, elle ne voyait pas trop de problème à ça. Ainsi, Aoko mangeait, et Shinichi se régalait !

Sans l'en informer, elle essayait de trouver un goût que Shinichi n'aimait pas. Elle en a essayé plusieurs, mais le fantôme semblait tout supporter ! C'était dommage, elle l'aurait volontiers embêté.. En revanche, son plat favori, elle l'avait trouvé. Le CHOCOLAT. C'était incroyable, ce type est drogué au chocolat, ce n'était définitivement pas humain !

- A propos, on va toujours assister au vol du Kid demain ?

« Assister ? Tu rigoles ? On va l'attraper, oui !

- Tu penses vraiment y arriver ? _Demanda la jeune fille, un sourire amusé aux lèvres._

Après avoir passé la soirée à discuter, à manger et à rigoler, Aoko décida qu'il était temps d'aller dormir. Même si la journée avait mal commencé, elle s'était bien amusée avec ce détective ! Le fait qu'il doive jouer au Squatteur ne serait peut-être pas si embêtant que ça après tout.. Non ?

La jeune fille prit finalement son pyjama, et se dirigea vers la salle de bain. Elle s'apprêtait à se déshabiller, lorsqu'elle fut brusquement interrompue.

« Oï oï ! Attends !

- Quoi ?

« Tu ne peux pas te changer comme ça ! Je vois tout je te signale !

- Hein ? Mais.. Tu ne pourrais pas fermer les yeux le temps que je me change ? _Demanda-t-elle, l'air désemparé._

« Ça ne servirait à rien. Toute image qui se forme dans tes yeux apparaît automatiquement dans mon esprit, que mes yeux soient ouverts ou fermés.

- Mais, on fait comment alors ?!

Bon, en fait, le Squatteur risquait tout de même d'être un peu embêtant..

Aoko entreprit de se changer les yeux fermés. Elle se déshabilla sans trop de mal, mais quand elle dut mettre son pyjama.. Il y eut d'abord une petite partie de cache-cache, puis elle devait deviner si l'objet qu'elle tenait était le bas ou le haut.. C'était la chemise de son uniforme scolaire ou bien son pyjama, déjà ?

Le jeu dura un bon moment, et tandis que la jeune fille enfilait son pantalon, elle vérifia qu'elle ne se trompait pas.

« Aaaaaaaaah !

- Quoi ?! Qu'est-ce que tu as à crier comme-, _commença Aoko avant de s'interrompre, et de crier à son tour_. Kyaaaaaaaaah ! Espèce de pervers ! Je t'interdis de regarder !

« Mais c'est pas ma faute ! Je t'ai dit de fermer les yeux ! Pourquoi tu les as rouverts ?!

- Je te verrais bien te changer les yeux fermés ou dans le noir ! Tu crois que c'est aussi simple ? C'est un réflexe humain, BAKA !

« Ça, ça m'est complètement égal ! Et puis tu n'es pas obligée de m'engueuler ! Je ne suis pas un pervers !

- Bien sûr que si ! J'aurais honte si j'étais toi !

Une dispute d'une demi-heure s'en suivit. Les deux adolescents décidèrent qu'Aoko porterait un ruban sur les yeux, au cas où le réflexe de s'habiller les yeux ouverts la reprendrait.. Ça risquait d'être dur mais ils n'avaient pas d'autre idée pour le moment.

En fait, la fille de l'inspecteur s'était bien trompée. Les 100 jours risquaient d'être longs. Trèèès longs !

* * *

8h30 ~ Lycée Edoka, salle de classe.

« Vous avez quoi comme cours, maintenant ?

- Tiens, ça t'intéresse ? _chuchota la jeune fille afin que personne ne puisse l'entendre "parler seule"_.

« Ben, si je dois y assister..

- Jeunes gens, prenez place ! Nous commençons ! _S'exclama le professeur en tapant des mains_.

- Bon, _reprit Aoko d'une petite voix_, ne me parles pas, il faut que je me concentre.

« A vos ordres, chef ! _Répliqua Shinichi en haussant les épaules, résigné_.

Ce matin-là, Aoko avait à peine commencé à immerger de son sommeil qu'elle décida de se recoucher. Son réveil l'avait réveillée -logique-, mais elle l'éteint rapidement. C'était tellement dur pour elle de se lever le matin.. Néanmoins, elle n'eut pas la chance de se rendormir cinq petites minutes de plus. Une voix masculine très enthousiaste la salua et lui somma de se lever, la faisant sursauter. Au début, elle ne comprenait pas vraiment ce qu'il se passait, puis les évènements de la veille lui revinrent à l'esprit, et elle demanda au détective de se taire un peu. Le jeune homme s'exécuta rapidement, et la lycéenne se dépêcha d'aller se préparer. Lorsque le moment d'enfiler son uniforme fut venu, Shinichi et Aoko étaient quelque peu appréhensifs, mais Aoko se rendit rapidement compte que se changer un bandeau sur les yeux.. N'était pas si gênant que ça. En fait, le matin, elle s'habillait toujours la tête dans les vapes, et agissait sans se rendre compte de ses actes. Finalement, ça servait de ne pas être du matin !

Elle passa la matinée à discuter avec le détective, et à lui expliquer comment se déroulait la journée à l'école. Elle lui rappela plusieurs fois qu'il ne devait pas jouer à l'insolent lorsqu'elle parlait à quelqu'un, histoire qu'elle ne s'énerve pas comme la veille, et il promit de faire attention aux remarques qu'il faisait. -Donc, il en ferait.- Aoko lui parla également du vol de Kaitô Kid, lui expliquant "cette fichue habitude qui ne servait qu'à snober" qu'avait le voleur, c'est-à-dire d'envoyer des notes avant ses vols, la plupart du temps en laissant des énigmes. Elle lui dit également tout ce qu'elle savait de lui, donc qu'il était un professionnel en matière de déguisement, mais aussi en magie, qu'il était toujours vêtu de son costume blanc et qu'il aimait faire des entrées spectaculaires.. Sans oublier son côté gentleman qui faisait fondre tant de filles. Shinichi fit tout de même remarquer à la jeune fille qu'elle avait l'air de bien aimer le voleur, et qu'elle était pleine d'entrain en racontant les exploits du Gentleman Cambrioleur, ce qu'Aoko se dépêcha de désapprouver, en rougissant légèrement.

En fin de compte, les nouveaux "colocataires" ne s'entendaient pas trop mal, on dirait.

Cela faisait déjà un quart d'heure que le premier cours avait commencé, tous les élèves étaient attentifs au cours, -enfin, c'est que qu'on aime faire croire-, et le professeur de littérature étrangère récitait son explication de texte.

- Le caractère de Dom Juan ne s'explique pas par de simples lectures. Il suppose une expérience, une connaissance directe et personnelle. Molière avait connu certains athées, qui ne se cachaient guère. Aubijoux et Fontrailles étaient les amis de son.. [...] (*)

« Au secours.. _Pleurait Shinichi_. Mon Dieu.. C'est du Chinois..

- Non, c'est du Japonais, _le corrigea Aoko en chuchotant, les coudes posés sur la table, la tête entre ses mains._

« Jamais entendu parler d'un Molière Japonais, moi.

- Normal, il est Français.

« Raah.. _Le jeune homme soupira, dégouté_. Sortez-moi de ce cauchemar, bon Dieu, je vous en supplie..

- Tu es si nul que ça en littérature ? _Demanda Aoko, toujours en chuchotant_.

« J'ai étudié en Anglais moi, ça fait super longtemps que je n'ai pas parlé Japonais ! Je te verrai bien suivre un cours en Russe, tiens !

- De l'anglais ? Mais tu as la tête d'un Japonais, pourtant.

« Mes parents vivent à Los Angeles.

- Oh.. Donc en fait, tu as grandi à l'étranger ?

« A moitié. J'ai vécu ici pendant 10 ans.

- Vraiment ?

« Ouep ! Au quartier de Beika. J'allais à l'école Teitan !

- Oh, je connais. Ce n'est pas très loin d'ici.

« Ah bon ?!

- Oui. Si tu veux, on pourra y aller un de ces jours.

« Oh ouiiiiii ! _Shinichi arborait un grand sourire enjoué_. Je suis pour !

- Oui, bon.. _Un petit sourire en coin se forma sur son visage, laissant apparaître un air amusé dans ses yeux_. Calme toi maintenant, je ne peux pas me concentrer sur le cours avec un débile qui fait tant de remue-ménage dans ma tête.

« Débile ? _La mâchoire du détective fantôme se décrocha, tandis qu'il pointait son nez du doigt_. M-M-Moi ?! Non mais tu m'as regardé ?

- Ben.. Oui.

« Pfft.. _Il détourna le regard en croisant les bras, l'air boudeur_. Non mais, c'est qui le débile ?_ Marmonna-t-il, vexé._

La fille de l'inspecteur de police sourit à nouveau, avant de se reconcentrer sur le cours. Elle ne remarqua pas Saguru qui la regardait, un sourcil légèrement arqué. Il ne rêvait pas.. Il l'avait bien vu parler seule, pas vrai ?

* * *

Deux heures plus tard.

- Mon Dieu, sauvez-moi ! _Se lamentait à son tour Aoko_. Je n'y comprends rien..

« Il y a un problème ?

- Je ne sais pas quoi faire..

« Il faut réaliser l'expérience, non ?

- Je ne sais pas comment, _pleurnicha-t-elle_.

« Tu prends le liquide bleu, et tu le verses dans l'eau.

- Oh.. _Aoko suivit les instructions de son "colocataire", très concentrée_. Et.. Après ?

« Tu mélanges.

- Et ensuite ? _Demanda-t-elle en mélangeant le contenu_.

« C'est tout.

- ... Tu te fiches de moi ? _Chuchota la jeune fille._ La prof a utilisé plein de mots techniques, tu as du en zapper.

« Non non. C'était bien ça.

Aoko était peu convaincue. Ça ne pouvait pas être aussi simple.. Elle galérait toujours en cours de Chimie. Son professeur passa près d'elle et inspecta son travail, avant de sourire.

- Déjà fini, Nakamori-kun ? Ça change de d'habitude, _ajouta-t-elle avant d'aller inspecter ses autres élèves_.

- J-J'y crois pas.. J'ai réussi un TP de chimie ? Facilement ?!

« Je suis le meilleur, _annonça fièrement Shinichi_.

- Oh ça oui ! Pour une fois que tu sers ! _S'exclama joyeusement Aoko_.

« N'importe quoi ! Je suis un génie, voilà tout ! Et si tu veux, la prochaine fois je te montrerai comment faire évacuer la salle en douce !

- Pour de vrai ? _Rit légèrement la jeune fille_. Géniaal !

Saguru, un peu plus loin, contemplait sa camarade de classe l'air sceptique.

- Nakamori-san parle toute seule ? .. Encore ce moustique ?

- Quel moustique ? _Demanda Momoi Keiko, la meilleure amie d'Aoko_. En tous cas, elle agit bizarrement depuis hier..

- En effet, _affirma Koizumi Akako, bien qu'elle ne soit pas très bavarde habituellement_. Et depuis quand elle s'en sort en chimie ?

* * *

Trois heures plus tard.

- Le cours d'anglais est tellement dur, _soupira Keiko_. Il n'y a que Hakuba-kun qui puisse y comprendre quelque chose.

- Hem.. Il semblerait que Nakamori-san aussi, _corrigea le détective aux cheveux châtains_.

- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? _Reprit Keiko, perplexe_. Elle est nulle en anglais ! Que ce soit en volley-ball, en anglais, ou en TP de chimie, Aoko-chan est totalement incompétente.

- On dirait qu'aujourd'hui, ce n'est pas le cas, _fit remarquer la fille aux cheveux et aux yeux rouges, en fixant Aoko du coin de l'oeil._

A la table d'à côté, la Nakamori était plongée dans son texte à étudier, ne se rendant même pas compte de la conversation qui se déroulait à son sujet. Elle se donnait tellement à la tâche qu'elle ne prit même pas la peine de chuchoter. Plus la journée passait, plus elle parlait ouvertement avec son "colocataire", s'attirant les regards étonnés de ses amis et camarades de classe.

- Mais qui c'est, Paul ?

« Le voisin ! C'est un type très craint dans le quartier, et il cherche des noises à Andy à causes de ses origines étrangères.

- D'où tu sais ça, toi ? C'est ton pote ?

« Ben.. Non. C'est marqué. Il lui dit même "Rentre chez toi", regarde !

- Aah, oui ! Ooh le bougre, ça se fait pas !

- Eh ben.. _Lâcha la meilleure amie d'Aoko, la bouche légèrement entre-ouverte._ Aoko-chan est vraiment étrange aujourd'hui. A croire qu'elle est possédée !

- Comme si ça pouvait arriver, _marmonna Saguru, blasé._

Akako, elle, semblait en intense réflexion. Pourquoi la Nakamori était-elle aussi bizarre, aujourd'hui ? Il y avait quelque chose de louche..

* * *

Une heure et demi plus tard.

« Dieu ! Aidez-moi ! Seigneur, sortez-moi d'ici, je vais crever à force !

- Tu es déjà mort je te rappelle, _chuchota la fille aux cheveux ébouriffés_.

« Oui, bon.. Je veux m'en alleeeeeeeeer !

- Hé ! Ne crie pas comme ça ! _s'énerva Aoko, en tentant de ne pas élever la voix. Ce qui est dur lorsqu'un fantôme vous crie dans les tympans. Dans la tête, même._

« Oups, désolé. Mais, des Sciences Économiques ! Franchement ! J'ai toujours eu horreur de ça ! Pourquoi ? Pourquoiiii ? Déjà que quand je comprenais, je dormais, mais là.. Il parle quelle langue, ton prof ?

- Japonais.

« Oui ben on dirait pas !

- C'est juste qu'il fait des jeux de mots pourris.. Et qu'il utilise des termes techniques.

« Purée, de l'SES.. Dire que cette année, je n'étais pas censé en avoir, _pleurnicha-t-il_.

- Oui, bon, tais-toi maintenant, tu m'empêches d'écouter.

« Pff, c'est nul ! Quand tu te concentres, je finis concentré aussi. Mais je veux paas !

- Shinichi, tais-toi, _ordonna-t-elle en arborant un regard mauvais_.

« Ah, ahah, désolé, désolé... OH ! STUPEUR ! Tu m'as appelé par mon prénom ?!

- O-Oh, ça va, hein ! _Rougit Aoko_.

Quelques tables derrière la jeune fille, Keiko, Saguru et Akako avaient tous les trois les coudes posés sur la table, la tête entre les mains, et fixaient la Nakamori, en intense réflexion.

- Huuum..

- C'est un imposteur, _annonça Keiko_.

- Elle est possédée, _corrigea Akako_.

- N'importe quoi, elle parle avec son moustique !

- Un.. Moustique ? _Perplexe, Keiko tourna son regard vers le détective_.

- C'est toi qui dis n'importe quoi, _répliqua la fille aux cheveux rouges, blasée_.

* * *

Une heure plus tard.

- On a finiiii ! _Chantonnait Aoko en marchant dans la rue près du lycée_.

« De l'SES.. _Shinichi était définitivement traumatisé_. J'ai suivi un cours d'SES.. Du début à la fin.. J'ai tout écouté..

- Oh, ça va, tu n'en es pas mort. _Aoko souriait en v, signe qu'elle était à deux doigts d'éclater de rire_.

« Tes jeux de mots sont aussi nuls que ceux de ton prof !

- N'en rajoute pas je te prie.. Et n'oublie pas !

« Quoi ?

- Aujourd'hui.. _Des flammes flambèrent dans les yeux de la Nakamori._ On va chopper Kaitô Kid !

« Oï, on dirait ton père ! _Remarqua Shinichi, les yeux exorbités_.

- Let's Goooooo ! _S'écria Aoko, une aura démoniaque l'enveloppant_.

Quelques gouttes de sueurs perlèrent sur le visage du détective fantôme. La journée avait été longue.. Elle allait l'être encore plus, apparemment.

* * *

Voilà voilààà ! Fin du chapitre Two !

Verdict ? 8D J'aime particulièrement la scène à l'école.. Huhuh. J'avoue. C'est grandement du vécu. Sauf que moi, j'ai pas Shinichi pour tout m'expliquer.. O,là,là, le rêve si ça pouvait être vraiii !

(*) La petite note ici, le blabla à propos de Molière et Dom Juan, c'est extrait du livre, dans la préface il me semble. Juste au cas où u.u

Bref, je pense que c'est tout ! J'espère que ça vous a plu !

A l'année prochaiiiine ! /PAF/ *Blague bien connue de nous tous, mais bon, je voulais la refaire xD* IL ME SEMBLE ! /PAF/


End file.
